1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-frequency module that includes a switch circuit connecting a set of balanced terminals to a plurality of sets of balanced terminals in a switching manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In communication terminals, downsizing thereof has been increasingly required, and in some cases, the signals of a plurality of systems are processed in a single circuit element. In addition, in order to achieve this processing, a method for switching the signals of a plurality of systems and inputting these signals to a common circuit element has been utilized. In this case, the signals of the individual systems are switched by a switch element and input to the common circuit element.
Here, when the signals of the individual systems are balanced signals, it is necessary to provide a switch element in each line defining a balanced line, for example, as in the high-frequency module described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-345653. In addition, in such a high-frequency module, these switch elements are usually mounted next to each other on a substrate.
However, in the configuration of the related art, since individual switch elements are mounted next to each other, a mounting area on a substrate becomes large. In addition, when a plurality of balanced terminals to be switched and connected to a common balanced terminal are arranged in different directions with respect to the surface of the substrate, the patterns of different communication signals intersect each other as described in the circuit pattern of FIG. 4 in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-345653, and an isolation characteristic between communication signals is deteriorated. In addition, when patterns are configured so as to intersect with each other, a measure such as arranging the patterns so as to be spaced apart from each other in the thickness direction of the substrate becomes necessary, and the shape of the substrate becomes complicated.